The primary objective of the metrifonate investigational trial is to evalutate the tolerability and efficacy of metrifonate when used to treat patients with mild to moderately severe dementia of the Alzheimer's type over a 12 week period. This study is designed to measure the effect of metrifonate on these patterns.